


Coney Island

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Adaptation, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Literal Sleeping Together, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, New York City, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Some Humor, Some Plot, Spanking, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Teasing, Tie Kink, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Lana Winters and Kit Walker have a few days off, while leaving kids with babysiter, and they spend it in Coney Island.Post-cannon
Relationships: Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/Lana Winters
Kudos: 6





	Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [thesupremegrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/gifts).



> Kit Walker x Lana Winters Vacation on Coney Island
> 
> Ratings: R
> 
> Bisexual!Lana Winters

Lana Winters and Kit Walker had decided to head down to Coney Island for the day, after leaving Kit's children with babysiter. They found ourselves a nice secluded spot just under the board walk and began she began to strip out of her casual clothes to show off her knock out bikini. The swimsuit showed off her heavenly breasts and seductive curves. “Come on I’ll race you to the ocean.” Kit chased after her falling in love with her nice round tanned ass, they were in the ocean they bobbed up and down and Lana pulled Kit into her embrace and kissed him deeply while she fondled his crotch. “You know I think you look quite sexy.” Kit nearly laughed but there was honesty in the  
way she spoke those words. Kit felt her hands caress crotch and she began to remove his swim  
trunks. “What are you doing?” She smiled and said “I just want to undress you my sweet.” Then after a long loving kiss she swam away and raised Kit's trunks above her head. “Hey my shorts!”  
Lana turned around and gave Kit a sexy smile as she seductively shook her ass in his direction; he made his walk of awkwardness up to where she was laying only a sea shell to cover his groin the women  
whistled and cooed while the men and some women gave him a jealous look. Kit looked at Lana and snatched up his briefs;

Kit looked around and saw a few beach patrol officers and way too many people. Kit stood her up gathered  
up our stuff and left, he marched them all the way back to their seas side hotel. Before she could say a word, Kit kissed her, it was a deep kiss a loving kiss, the kind of kiss that a man gives a woman when words fail to express how much he loves her and needs her. Kit went down to his knees after kissing myself a path  
towards her bottom. He emoved her bottoms and kissed her hairy mound; Kit turned her to face the wall and  
gave her ass a friendly but stern slap. Kit smirked when she squealed, Looking her in the eyes while his hand was down between her thighs working on her clit. “By the God you know just how to please woman.”  
Kit smiled and said pressing on the silk tie that bound her writs together. “Tell me Lana, what do  
you want from me?” Lana swallowed hard and said with lust in her voice. “I want you to fuck me until  
the morning and make me your personal sex slave. I want you to fuck me like it’s my last night in this  
world.” Kit smiled and tossed her down on the bed, before he moved on top of her she asked in a sultry  
voice, “Please fair boy let me suck your cock, I’m in such need of a big dick.” 

They both tried our best not to laugh at her request she was on her knees eagerly taking his cock into her  
mouth. Lana began to moan with joy as she bobbed her head back and forth lathering cock with  
her saliva. She stopped for a moment and then began to suck on his balls. “I’m going to drain your  
balls by the time I’m finished with you.” Lana rose up took Kit's hand and led him to the bed she laid me  
down on his back when her telephone began to ring.

Kit knew what the look on her face meant and he watched her dismount him in regret. “So what  
does the brooding overrated boss want with you now?", Kit asked as he went to head for the shower,  
“He needs me to help him look at something dealing with new case he’s working on. You know I wouldn’t  
be going if he didn’t need me.” Kit nodded and told her that it didn’t bug him which was a lie that she  
knew she would address whenever she got back from this meeting with her boss. She left and Kit went into  
the shower.  
Ever since Briarcliff, losing their wives and surviving Asylum's horrors, Lana and Kit deepened their friendship to her being godmother to his kids. Eventually, they soon entered into romantic level of their relationship, much to mutual surprise of both them.

It was about three hours when she came back. Kit had spent that time writing chatting with Jude Martin. Kit looked at Lana lovingly  
but his joy in seeing her back was not without lust. Kit kissed her the moment she walked through the door,  
he was on her, he ripped off her top and removed her panties with some level of gusto. She let a sexy smile  
come to her face and Kit pounced on her as if she was his prey, she smiled at Kit's large cock as it  
threatened to destroy her pussy. “I’m sorry I took so long I tried my best to break away but Bruce just  
seemed to want me all to himself.” Kit took her phone and smashed it then Kit threw it out the  
window, she gave him those innocent woman eyes as she knelt down between his legs. She reached for  
his large cock, but he stopped her and gave a cruel playful smile, “Only good girls get to suck my dick and  
you’ve been a very bad girl and for that you must be punished.” A perverted smile came across  
Lana’s face as she got on her hands and knees and smiled as she saw Kit's reflection in the mirror. Kit gave her pussy a sensual lick and then whispered a spell that caused a small tingle on Lana’s pleasure  
spot. 

Lana was filled with pleasant memories as she was spanked and fingered towards orgasm. “Six, thank  
you servant may I have another? Oh, seven thank you servant may I have another?” It was a sexy and  
interesting little game they played with each other. 

Kit smacked his cock against her pussy making her squeal with delight. “Please don’t tease me baby you  
know how I hate being teased.” Kit put two fingers inside her ass and she moaned in joy, “You like  
making your mistress beg?” Kit smacked her ass and took her from behind gentle at first then harder as  
the seconds slowly fell from the clock. Her face was buried in the pillow as he began to plow her tender  
and wet pussy, he pulled her up by her hair, roughly smacked her ass harder and soon let my dick go into  
rampage mode. “Oh, yes OW ravage me sweet heart, pound my fucking pussy.” He grabbed his tie and bound her writs making her loose her powers for a moment. Lana looked at Kit for a moment  
with a tinge of fear in her eyes. 

“What do you want from me, Mistress?” Kit asked making Lana moan as he worked his fingers on her clit.  
“I want you to make me see how lucky I am that you chose to serve me and I want to have your God  
like dick inside me, your mistress can’t live without it.” Kit removed the tie and asked one more  
question. “Is there anything else you want from me?” Coming out of her spell and said in a sultry  
accent “I want you to fuck my ass so hard that I’ll find it hard to stand straight tomorrow.”

Lana was coming down from her seventh orgasm as she fell face first on the bed her long brunette hair  
covering her wonderful face. “I think you just fucked me to the point of no return.” Kit gave her booty a  
tender smack and kissed her. “You’re welcome, so what do you want to do tomorrow?” She smiled “I say we should go on all the rides on the Board walk and then to end the evening we take a ride down the tunnel of love.” Kit agreed and resisted the urge to crack a dirty joke he turned out the lights and curled up next to her they gave each other a goodnight kiss and fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
